


hate that i love you

by jooniemonie



Series: Gamefics [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Miles Upshur - Freeform, already posted on wattpad but uh, basically a love-hate relationship but in the end they would get soft on each other, i would die for this person, reader - Freeform, shit i love first person characters they deserve too much love and support, underrated shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: // rhdjdfd hey





	hate that i love you

* * *

(First name) didn’t even knew why she and her most hated person in this whole damn world got together, as a couple. Why so?

Miles Upshur, rival since birth. Literally, they both don’t agree on each other’s opinions, whether it is good or not. They tend to tease each other, mostly Miles doing this part. (First name) kept on spatting him comebacks if he does tell a single word.

Back to her, he should be home by now. Wait. Should (First name) be worried of him being home late? Maybe he just doesn’t want to go home, despite them not being in good terms.

Sighing, she took the remote control, looking at those certain files from the system hard drive. She took notice of the name. It says, “Childhood XD”.

She pointed the file, whereas she watched some of them. Miles was the one recording, and she took notice that he was just recording, at her direction; at her self — or basically, just her face and her voices.

She heard him say very quietly, “(First name). You don’t know how much I like you.” while he was seeing her running around, spatting him comebacks.

(First name) just stood there, staring blankly at the television. Had he loved her all this time, and she was, in fact, not knowing? He’s not playing games nor pranks with her. She did felt him that he loved her. But, all she thought was all of this was just part of his jokes and pranks.

She replayed the tape, again and again. She almost dwelled tears among her pair of (eye color). After these occurences, she heard an engine from the garage. Miles must be home.

She switched the channel to a normal broadcast. As the door opened, it revealed a sleepy-looking Miles, who was holding a Sony camcorder at his right hand, a black shoulder bag somewhat full of confidential files almost flowing out of the bag, and his blackish-brown hair was all messy.

(First name) returned to her usual attitude, “Oh, shithead. You’re home.”

Miles tried to gleam her a childish grin, but instead a tiring smile. He took a seat beside her, swinging an arm around her shoulders. She looked at him at the corner of her eye, while rolling her eyes and crossing both her arms just below her chest.

As unexpected, he wrapped both his arms at her side, pulling her into a tight hug, “I miss doing this to you, (nickname).”

She, somewhat, notice this kind of attitude change from Miles. Maybe he was just tired, but, he doesn’t seem like it. Was he drunk? No, he isn’t. He doesn’t drink, while driving.

Surprised by this sudden movement, she tried prying him off her, “G-Get the fuck off m-me, Miles!”

He still hasn’t moved in a single inch. Damn, he was too heavy. Has he been eating that much? Sighing in defeat, she let him to rest on her arms. Tilting her head to him, she saw a sheepishly-looking Miles, murmuring silently, as he was smiling cutely at her direction.

He doesn’t do this at her. Maybe she was wrong? Maybe all of this was not a prank, what if he’s giving a chance to change all just for (First name)? She shook all of those thoughts off, as she leaned back at the couch.

She sighed, “I don’t like you.”

She could’ve swore she spot him frown. Sighing again, she leaned in, pecking his plump, brownish-pink lips.

“But I love you.” says (First name) before sleeping with her—now boyfriend, Miles.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> // rhdjdfd hey


End file.
